


The Case of the Reluctant Fiancé

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes gets involved in a case with a reluctant fiancé, but all is not as it first seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Reluctant Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to my beta notluvulongtime
> 
> Written for Leone

When I returned to 221B Baker Street after an absence of a few days, I was surprised to find Holmes not present.  He had spoken of using the time to perform an experiment that I would not have tolerated had I been there and I had expected to find our rooms full of smoke or something equally unpleasant.  Since this was not the case I could only assume that he had been engaged on a case.  Either that or Mrs Hudson had become aware of the experiment and had threatened him with the broom she used for dispatching large spiders.

I had been invited to a wedding and had spent a pleasant couple of days in Great Yarmouth, enjoying the sea air.  The bride, the widow of one of my old army friends, had met an officer from a different regiment, himself a widower.  Theirs was not a marriage of great passion, but anyone who saw them together could see the happiness they felt in each other’s company.  I could, perhaps, have envied them their contentment, but after two days of quiet and rest, was only too delighted to be able to return to the noise and bustle of the capital.

It was perhaps half an hour after my return that I heard someone tapping on the door to our rooms.  I opened it to find a workman outside, twisting his cap in his hands, and asking if “Mr ‘Olmes” was back yet.  I invited him in to wait for Holmes return.

As soon as the door was closed, I said, “You can take that old coat off and hang it out of the window to air, Holmes.  And if you have dropped mud off your boots on the stairs you had better pay Billy to clean it up before Mrs Hudson returns.”

Holmes gave a deep chuckle.  “I see I am no longer able to fool you, Watson.  I must be slipping up.”

“I have seen that particular disguise on more than one occasion.  And I meant what I said about the mud.”

Once Holmes had called Billy and bribed him to remove the incriminating dirt, he threw himself into his chair and began to fill his pipe.

“I presume this means you have a case?” I asked.

“Your presumption is correct.  Yesterday morning a young man named Prior called.  He was concerned that his sister might be marrying a ne’er-do-well, by the name of Atkinson.  Apparently, Prior had liked Atkinson when first introduced to him, and thought him a suitable match for his sister.  However, once the two became engaged, Atkinson seems to have taken to disappearing for days and, instead of seeing the sister more frequently, as might be expected, he now sees less of her than before the engagement.”

“Has Atkinson given the sister a reason for this?  It may be that he has commitments at work.”

“The sister does not seem concerned.  But Prior says he has twice tried to meet with Atkinson and on both occasions the man has cried off at the last minute, without adequate excuse.”

“What does Prior want you to do?”

“He has asked me to find out what I can about Atkinson.  I would not usually take such a case, but Prior’s demeanour spoke of more than just concern for a sister.  In addition, there were traces of mud on his boots that could only have come from the docks area and there was no reason why they should be there.  I think there is more to this case than I have been told.”

“What progress have you made?”

“I have made some enquiries about Atkinson, who appears to be a clerk for one of the firms in the City.  No-one seems to know much about him, but I have gained the impression that this is because he is someone who blends into the background.  There is nothing outstanding about him, either for good or bad.  He is an individual who has little to say and of whom little is asked.”

“One wonders why Miss Prior is attracted to him.”

“That is one of the questions I would like to ask Prior about.  He is not inclined to let me meet with his sister, but he has agreed to see me tomorrow morning and I will try and persuade him to introduce her.  If not then I may need to find an alternative way of making her acquaintance.”

“Is there anything that I can do to help, Holmes?”

“I was hoping you would ask.  My last informant was able to give me an address at which he believes Atkinson can be found.  If you could call there at about half past nine, at which time I shall be meeting Prior, and find out all that you can it would be of great assistance.”

“But surely if Atkinson is indeed a clerk he will not be present at that time of the day.”

“Precisely.  It should give you the opportunity to form an impression of his circumstances in his absence.”

***

I did as Holmes had requested and arrived at the address he had given me the following morning.  It was one of a long row of terraced houses in a poor street and I could understand why Prior would be concerned about the attentions Atkinson was paying to his sister if this was his home.  As I approached the door, I could hear the sound of crying from within.  I was torn between departing so as not to cause any further distress and not wishing to leave a fellow being in such sorrow.

I knocked on the door. It was opened by a young woman who had a small child in her arms, whilst another clung to her leg.  There was the unmistakable sound of a child with croup coming from within the house.  The woman, who had clearly been crying, asked if she could help me.

“I think perhaps I am rather in the position to help you,” I answered.  “I’m a doctor.”

“I’m sorry, doctor, but I cannot afford to pay for you.”

“This is not an official visit, so I have no intention of charging you.  May I see the child?”

She led me into the parlour, where a small boy was lying miserably on an old sofa.  I went over, picked the child up, sat him on my lap and spoke soothingly to him.  As I did so, his breathing calmed and the cough became less noticeable.  I saw two bottles of patent medicine on the mantelpiece.

“Those will not do him any good,” I said.  “Rather than waste your money on them, you should try to buy fresh fruit instead.  I know there is not much around, but it will be much better for the children.”

“We have no money left now,” the woman said.  “I spent the last of it on that bottle.  Walter has been walking to work to save the bus fares, but even that hasn’t helped, because he has had to buy new boots for work.”

She started to cry again, setting off the children at the same time.  I tried to comfort her.

“You don’t understand, sir,” she added.  “We’ve done something very bad.”

“Would it help to tell me?”

“You are so kind, sir.   We’ve been so desperate for money lately and a few weeks ago an acquaintance of Walter’s offered to pay him if he would court his sister.  We didn’t like the idea, but the amount he offered was sufficient to buy food for us for more than two weeks, including a proper joint.  So Walter decided to do it.  But then this acquaintance told Walter to ask the sister to marry him, but said after that, he should have no further contact with her.  The man gave Walter a further half-crown, so he did as he was told, because he said that if she never saw him again she would soon get over him.  I can’t help thinking it was very wrong of us and we had an awful row about it this morning, so that Walter only left just in time for work.”

I said that it probably wasn’t the best thing to have done, but that I could understand why she and her husband had acted in that way.  I gave further instructions for the best treatment of the little boy and left the house, having found what I believed to be a partial solution to the mystery, but not one that gave me much satisfaction.

By the time I had returned to Baker Street, Holmes was waiting for me.

“Did you have any success in Prior agreeing to let you meet his sister?” I asked.

“There seemed little point in asking,” Holmes replied.  “When I arrived at our meeting I was given a note to say that he was at Scotland Yard and requesting that I join him there.  It would appear that he had been taking his sister’s pearl necklace to the jewellers to have the clasp repaired when he was violently attacked and the necklace was stolen from him.  Despite the suddenness of the incident he did manage to catch a glimpse of his attacker, who he identified as Atkinson.  The police were able to go to Atkinson’s place of work and arrest him.  The man denies all responsibility, of course.”

“When and where did this assault happen?”

“This morning about half an hour before Atkinson was due to start work, in an alleyway not far from his office.”

“Then I think it is highly unlikely that it was Atkinson.”

I relayed the information that I had received from Atkinson’s wife, including the argument that they had had that would have meant Atkinson was not in the area until just before he began work.  I was convinced that she had not provided this as an alibi, for she had no knowledge of my involvement with the case.

When I had finished, Holmes nodded.  “I think we can take it that he is not the guilty party.  Although, given the circumstances of the bogus engagement, I do not believe others will agree.  However, similar situations have not stopped me in the past, and they will not stop me now.  Watson, the game is afoot!”

Holmes leapt up.  He was about to head into his room, but paused.

“I have enquiries to make, which would be better if I undertake them by myself,” he said.  “Whilst I am out, I wonder if you could visit Miss Prior.  I know that we have so far been unable to meet the lady, but I am sure that the solicitous visit by a doctor following a callous attack on her brother would be quite acceptable.”

I was happy to undertake the task and accordingly called on Miss Prior.  She lived with her brother, but it appeared that he had not yet returned to the house - although he had sent a message to his sister outlining the situation.  She was understandably upset, concerned for her brother, and grateful that I was able to reassure her that his injuries were not as bad as she feared.  She repeatedly told me that she could not believe that Atkinson could have been the perpetrator as he was a ‘dear, kind man.’  When I delicately mentioned to her that she had seen very little of him since the engagement, she told me she was sure he had good reason for his absence.

I asked her about the necklace and she said that she had not been aware that the clasp needed repairing.  She hadn’t asked her brother to do so, but assumed that because he kept her jewellery in his safe, he had noticed that it was broken when he had last opened it.  She was particularly upset at the loss of the necklace, which had been one of her mother’s favourites. 

I expressed my surprise that her brother took care of her jewellery and Miss Prior explained that he was careful with all her finances, which included her jewellery, since they were part of her ‘assets.’  I thanked her for her time and wished her the best for her future.  I added that should she ever find herself in need of any help that her brother was unable to provide to feel free to call upon us.

Once back at Baker Street, I did not have long before Holmes also returned.  He seemed cheerful and it was obvious to even myself that he had made good progress.  He did not seem particularly surprised when I related what I had discovered from Miss Prior.

“I fear that she has been done a great injustice,” he remarked.  “I hope that I shall soon be able to make some amends.  However, I am afraid the next step will require some slightly unlawful actions.”

“You are, of course, welcome to my assistance should you wish to avail yourself of it.”

Holmes nodded and was about to explain his plan when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  We glanced at one another.  Holmes looked as inscrutable as ever, whilst I feared that my expression must be one of a naughty schoolboy caught in the middle of a prank.  I picked up the newspaper to give myself a chance to compose myself.

Holmes opened the door.  “Come in, Lestrade.  We are delighted as ever to see you.”

“Good afternoon, Holmes, Doctor.”

“What brings about your visit today?”

“Since I was aware that you were already involved with this Prior case, I thought I would step round and see if you had any thoughts on the matter.”

“I was under the impression that the police believed it to be a simple case of theft.”

“This morning that was true, but there are one or two matters with which I am not satisfied.”

“Do you wish to share them with us?”

“My main difficulty is that when Prior came to us this morning, he was claiming that he had only just been attacked.  When I saw him the cuts and bruises were more than two hours old.  Had I been a betting man, I would have put money that the injuries had been sustained the previous evening.”

“I agree with you.  And did you notice the pattern of the bruising, which suggested that he had been hit whilst another was restraining him, as opposed to a sudden attack?”

The inspector nodded.  “In addition we have not yet found the necklace.  Whilst it is possible that Atkinson hid it before he was arrested, his office has been searched and unless he has an accomplice, then he would have had difficulty disposing of it elsewhere.”

“I believe that I have located the necklace.”

“Where?”

“Do you know a pawnbroker’s in Saltwell Street?”

“Yes, none too fussy about where the goods come from.”

“I think the necklace is there.  I am not sure, though, how I am to prove it.”

“There, Mr Holmes, I believe that Her Majesty’s Constabulary may be able to assist you.  If you and the doctor would care to accompany me, we shall pay a call on the pawnbroker.”

We took a cab, stopping briefly at the police station in Leman Street, where Lestrade went inside to speak to the inspector there and returned accompanied by two large constables.  Whilst we were stopped, I took the opportunity to question Holmes as to whether this ruined his plans.

“On the contrary, my dear Watson.  What you and I should have endeavoured to do in secret and no doubt risking injury, Lestrade can accomplish openly.”

The cab dropped us at the East India Dock Road and we walked down to Saltwell Street.  Lestrade entered the pawnbroker’s shop with Holmes close behind.  I waited with the two constables and watched the proceedings through the window.  The proprietor came out and I saw Lestrade speak to him.  The man was clearly unimpressed and turned away, as if to return to the back of the shop.  Holmes moved his hand behind his back and I beckoned to the policemen.  This was our signal to join the others.  The bell jangled as we entered the shop. 

We heard Lestrade saying clearly to the pawnbroker, “If you refuse to help me in this matter, then I shall be forced to ask these constables to search for the necklace amongst the other items you have.  I shall suggest that they begin by the window and look methodically until they reach the counter.”

The pawnbroker turned back.  “Oh, dear me.  I’ve just remembered a necklace that might possibly answer the description you gave me.  Let me see.”

He unlocked a drawer at the back of the counter and produced a necklace.  “Would this be the one you were after?”

Holmes took the necklace and glanced rapidly at it.  “The clasp isn’t broken, but I am not surprised by that.  Do you have any further jewellery that was brought in by the same person?”

“No, I’m sure I do not.”

Lestrade turned to face the constables.

“On second thoughts, give me one minute.”

The man reached down a large ledger and ran his finger down the entries on the last few pages.  He paused briefly a few times and then opened another drawer, from which he withdrew an amber bracelet.  Then he opened a cabinet and took out a small black box.  He opened it and placed it on the counter.  Inside were two cameo brooches.

“Is that everything?” Lestrade asked.

“There was a ruby necklace as well, but we no longer have that.”

“It was redeemed?” Holmes asked.

“No,” the pawnbroker sneered.  “It was overdue, so we sold it.”

“In which case we shall bid you farewell.”  Lestrade pocketed the jewellery.

“Do I get anything for them?”

“PC Simpson will write you an official receipt.  These items are part of a criminal investigation and I am sure you would not wish to have anything illegal in your possession.”

The pawnbroker glared at us, but offered no further objection.

In the cab back to Scotland Yard, Holmes asked Lestrade what he was planning on doing next.

“We shall release Atkinson, because it is clear that Prior has falsely accused him of stealing the necklace.  And since that is the case, then it throws doubt on Atkinson having been the one to attack Prior in the first place.  It may be possible to charge Prior with the false accusation, but I am in no way certain whether this would be successful.”

“So you will suggest that Prior admits that he must have been mistaken and let it go at that?  What about the jewellery?”

“I am sure that Miss Prior will appreciate its return as she will take it with her once she is married.”

I shot a glance at Holmes.  Clearly Lestrade was not privy to the information that the engagement was unlikely to continue.  Lestrade mistook my concern.

“Please do not worry about the pawnbroker suffering any loss, Doctor Watson.  I would estimate that only about a third of his wares have been obtained by honest means.  He is in no position to object to our removal of a few items.”

We had arrived at Scotland Yard, so Lestrade disembarked, leaving us to take the cab back to Baker Street.  As he descended, he passed the jewellery to Holmes.

“Some matters are more easily dealt with outside the law,” he said.

***

It was later that evening that Mrs Hudson once more showed Holmes’ client up to our rooms.

“Ah, Mr Prior, I have been expecting you.”

“I understood from Inspector Lestrade that you had something to return to me.”

“Indeed I have.  Or to be accurate to return to your sister.”

Holmes laid the three items of jewellery on the table.  Prior blanched when he saw them.

“Where did you find those?”

“Where you left them, at the pawnbrokers.  It would seem that you have been short of money lately, due most probably to your habit of visiting an opium den.  And in order to fund this habit, you have taken to pawning your sister’s jewellery.”

“It was only a temporary arrangement.  I had intended to redeem them.”

“This may have been true when you started, but I think you must admit that this is no longer the case.”

“Will you let me have the jewellery back?”

“Yes, on condition that you take the blame for the ending of your sister’s engagement.  You must explain to her that Atkinson could not ally himself with a family where one member had arranged for him to be arrested for a crime he had not committed.  How you justify your actions is entirely up to you.”

Prior picked up the jewellery.

“Thank you, Mr Holmes.”

“And be aware that if I hear that you have returned to the opium dens or have tried a similar trick on your sister again I shall personally inform her of all that you have done.”

The man practically scuttled out of our rooms and departed down the stairs.

I turned to Holmes.  “But why did he start the deception with Atkinson in the first place?”

“He wanted a distraction for his sister so that she did not query his absences when he was smoking opium.  Once he realised how serious she had grown in her affection for Atkinson, he had to find a way of both keeping his sister happy and avoiding her finding out the truth about her supposed fiancé.  Hence the engagement and his subsequent absence.”

“Once again Holmes you astound me.”

 

 

 


End file.
